Goodbye, my love
by UCLAisinLosAngelesxo
Summary: ONE-SHOT Alice has a vision, and Emmett takes Bella to say goodbye to the boy that influenced both their lives. So where's the catch?
1. Chapter 1

**Just a sad one-shot I came up with. It's kind of a hurt/comfort scene between Emmett and Bella. I think you'll like the end ******

**Hope you enjoy!**

I was sitting in the Cullen's living room with Alice. Edward had gone hunting, and of _course_ he had hired Alice to baby-sit me. Again.

The pixie-like culprit was sitting in front of me currently, painting my toenails a deep blue. She seemed perfectly content, entranced by her work. Suddenly, however, she stopped. I watched in horror as she dropped the nailbrush.

Her eyes glazed over and I realized she was having a vision. Not wanting to interrupt, I watched quietly.

About a minute later, she came back to reality. I was about to ask what she had seen when I noticed the guilty, pitied look she gave me. My heart was racing, _what had she seen??_

"Oh Bella…" Alice murmured. "Bella, Bella, Bella… I'm so sorry."

I reached forward and grabbed her. I didn't even notice the cold, hard skin under my hands.

"What did you see Alice? _What did you see???" _I yelled.

"He's gone Bella… he's gone." She removed herself from my grip and placed her arms around my shoulders.

I took one look at her face, and knew exactly whom she meant.

I absorbed the words. No. He couldn't be gone. It's not possible. How can there be a world where he doesn't exist?? I felt the sobs building in my stomach, and I didn't fight them. I leaned into Alice's chest and cried for hours. She only rocked me and hummed a comforting tune. I could tell she was also distraught from the news.

"Hey guys… wow! What's going on? Who died?" Emmett walked into the room, attempting to crack a joke. I could only sob harder, not failing to notice the death-glare Alice shot him.

Emmett looked at my shaking figure, and realization dawned on his face. "No, he can't be dead! He can't be!" If Emmett could have cried, he would be by now. "I was just with him yesterday! He was fine!"

I felt Alice pick me up, and before I realized what was happening, I was in Emmett's arms. We were sprinting the woods near the back of my house. Seeing my questioning look, he explained.

"Alice said that that's where the…body, would be. He was heading to your house when it happened." At this, I sobbed again. _How can he be dead? How can I go on without him?_ Emmett was shaking with silent tears. He was almost as close to him as I was. Whenever I wasn't around, no doubt that's whom… _he_ looked to for companionship. I was only human; after all, I had to sleep at night.

Emmett slowed to a walk as we entered the forest. He turned left and walked for a few minutes. Finally, we entered a tiny clearing between four trees. There, in the middle, was his body. His bronze-colored hair glimmered. I almost lost it.

Emmett slowly lowered me to the ground and we walked forwared to inspect him. He still looked as beautiful as ever, and I choked back a sob.

"It's true. He's really gone." Emmett stared in disbelief. I knew the rest of the Cullens would be coming to mourn soon, and I wanted to get my last few moments with him.

Bending down, I studied his figure. His topaz eyes, which were now closed in an infinite sleep. His chin, his small nose. His long, lean legs. I longed to hold him. To hug him and never let go.

Emmett knelt next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Do you think he made it to heaven?" I whispered.

He studied me for a moment, and then hugged me tight, whispering, "Oh, Bella. I know he made it to heaven. And he'll always be with us. Right here." He pointed to my heart. I smiled at him, and then turned back to what I was really here for.

"I remember one time, I wanted to see him hunt. I knew he wasn't going far, so I followed him." Emmett and I both laughed quietly at the memory. "It was so frightening, seeing him pounce like that! The prey never had a chance! It was amazing though. Watching him in his natural environment. It was a nice change from his caution around me."

Emmet grinned.

"I remember coming to your house one day, a few days after you were first together, and seeing him sitting on the couch with you. You guys looked so cute together, curled up like that. I'll never forget how happy you were." He paused and took a moment to look down at the figure in front of us. "That was really when I accepted him. Realized that I could get along with him. I know that I always acted like I didn't get along with him, but I was wrong. After all those years, I never really understood how much he meant to me. How he really could take care of the girl whom I considered to be my little sis." He smiled down at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

We sat in silence for the next few hours. Me letting out sobs every few minutes, Emmett holding me and holding back tears of his own. Tears that couldn't fall.

About two hours later, I heard a slight sound from behind us. I detangled myself from Emmett and turned to see who was there. When I saw him, I threw myself at him, breaking into fresh tears.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry." He said quietly. "This must be so hard for you."

"You have no idea, I don't see how I can go on without him!" I screamed.

"I understand how much you loved him, but you must move on. It's the only way you will make it through this" He whispered gently.

"How? How can I move on?" I questioned, appalled.

"He was only a cat, Bella. I can buy you ten, if it will make you feel better." He said.

"I know, Edward, but he was the cat that Emmett got me three years ago! He was my birthday gift! And now he's dead! I loved him!" I was yelling, and Edward looked a bit hurt.

"We should get you home, love. You need to rest. You're terribly stressed." Edward murmured, picking me up. With one remorseful look at the body lying on the forest floor, he turned us towards home.

I looked back one last time, and whispered into the night.

"Goodbye, Ruffles."

**Haha, so did you like it?? Did you fall for it?? Thanks!**

**EdwardCullenxoxo**


	2. New Name

Hey guys! I've changed my pen name to** UCLAisinLosAngelesxo** in light of my recent love for St. Berry in Glee.

Hope this causes no problems, and make sure to check out and spread the word to those who might be interested about my new challenge!

Much love,

UCLAisinLosAngelesxo


End file.
